


Kid!Geralt Au

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, kid!geralt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: essentially my headcanon if Geralt got cursed into being a kid temporarily.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Kid!Geralt Au

where geralt is cursed into being a small child, younger than 7 and jaskier finds him in the woods crying, surrounded by geralts clothes and things after taking too long on a hunt

and jaskier takes him to yennefer who says he’ll change back in less than a month and offers to house them both until he does, she has a second cottage used for guests and jaskier thanks her tightly as he carries his little witcher into yennefers cottage, stunned at the days events

after waking up geralt asks the very colorful man where he is and if he knows where his mother is and jaskier gives him a smile and says he’s a babysitter doesn’t he remember? his mom had a trip she had to take north and geralt wouldn’t have been able to come with, _she’ll be back in a few weeks. she left you with me and my friend yennefer, you met her yesterday do you remember?_ and geralt doesn’t but this sounds like something his mom would do so he goes along with it

and geralt likes jaskier. he’s loud and funny and sings a lot and plays games with geralt that his mom couldn’t play anymore since she got sick and geralt asks if she went for more medicine and jaskier smiles a bit too tightly when he says geralt was right and that it’ll only be another couple weeks till she’s back

and jaskier likes geralt. he laughs so openly and his hair is a light brown like his eyes and he’ll ask jaskier to play games and songs and sing along with him but jaskier also misses the older witcher something fierce and cries one night about how much freer his younger self is.

geralt hears jaskier crying one night and tucks into bed with him saying _it’s okay jaskier when mom comes back you can stay with us you won’t have to go right?_ and jaskier nods and says _of course i’ll stay sweetheart_

and some days geralt sees yennefer and he asks her about magic and thinks it’s really cool she can do it and _wow miss, jaskier says you’re the best at magic in the whole wide world do you want to play a game with us?_ and yennefer feels something loosen in her chest and agrees and all of them are running through the trees playing tag and hide and seek and all other sorts of games until even yennefer is laughing

and then one night geralt wakes up to see jaskier isn’t in the room and goes to find him and he’s talking with yennefer about geralts mother being sick and traveling north and jaskier is crying and he goes in and asks if she’s dead, if his mom is ever coming back

and yennefer looks startled and then down at jaskier and realizes it’s better he think that then realize they’re just waiting for him to become an adult, a witcher and she says _yes geralt, i’m sorry._

and geralt sees jaskier crying and jaskier opens his arms and they’re both crying together and jaskier keeps mumbling _i am so sorry sweetheart we um, we just found out i hope you don’t mind staying with us and oh geralt i am so sorry sweetheart_

and jaskier carries him to bed and makes him promise never to leave and jaskier says _of course sweetheart_

and when they wake up geralt is an adult again and jaskier is curled around him and geralt can’t remember going to bed and he sees yennefer looking in on them through the door and she’s smiling

and jaskier wakes up and his eyes are wide and he’s hugging geralt saying _oh melitele you’re back i’ve missed you oh my goodness what a month it’s been_

and slowly, geralt remembers being a child and yennefer and jaskier taking care of him and something that had been stuck in his chest comes loose

and it’s been a week and he and jaskier are back on the road when he looks across the fire at him and says, _thank you jaskier, you have made my childhood something pleasant to remember_

and jaskiers eyes are shining and he hugs geralt so softly like he’s scared he would break and says _of course sweetheart, that’s what friends are for_

and when geralt kisses him jaskier laughs and thinks maybe they’re something a little more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write another headcanon where both Jaskier and Geralt are temporarily turned into kids. Logistically unsure how that would work so they don't get like seriously injured or something - probably gonna have to include more Yennefer which I am not against at all.


End file.
